


The Uncompromising Supremacy of Love

by DrappleLover1312



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness, Angst and Romance - Fandom
Genre: Action, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Cock Vore, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Swordfighting, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrappleLover1312/pseuds/DrappleLover1312
Summary: When Matthew Clairmont is sent to kill Trevor Belmont, Alucard intervenes and the two duke it out in an unusual way.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year 2268 Matthew Clairmont is forced to return to hunting down Catholics.

The year is 2268. Diana Bishop has long since shuffled off this mortal coil, leaving the last Clairmont vampire heartbroken and alone in the world. Yet, Matthew’s life still knew purpose, he believed Diana watched down on him from the heavens above. In fact, he knew this.

So powerful and prideful was Diana at the time of her death that upon meeting the universe’s all-loving, all-righteous creator at those pearly gates, she viciously assaulted Him with her wicked magics. The weaver witch expended no more effort killing Yahweh than she did devouring the souls of lost children. Enraged at this anticlimax, Diana Bishop usurped heaven’s throne, declared war on all of God’s children, and ushered in an age of darkness and misery untold across the mortal realm. As the first act of Her genocidal crusade, Goddess Bishop named a series of generals and assigned each of them a religion upon which to wage war. Inquisitor-General Matthew Clairmont’s charge was all too familiar: Catholics.

Learning that his wife had murdered his God came as a real bummer to Matthew and being assigned to head a genocidal campaign against his own faith was no help at all on that front. Fortunately, resilience was one of many virtues this vampire had cultivated across countless years of life. As the first act of his station the Inquisitor-General was to respond to a recent intelligence report from on-high claiming that a powerful Catholic named Trevor Belmont XXVI had been spotted roaming the Wallachian countryside.


	2. Length vs. Girth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Clairmont and Alucard have the greatest anime battle of the decade.

Matthew marched dutifully along the bank of the Great Wallachian River. Despite the turmoil of late, the vampire projected his usual aura of dignity and power. Still, doubt ate at his convictions and loneliness at his heart. Diana had been the love of his life. Even after the other Clairmonts were wiped out in the Garlic Jim's incident of '97, the witch's love had been enough to make his heart feel full.

Everything changed after Her death and subsequent rise to Godhood. She grew cruel and distant. With no love in his life, Matthew had been reduced to a shell of what he once was. He needed to find someone who could make him into more. But where?

As if in response, a slender frame arose on the horizon. Heart warmed by cautious hope, Clairmont began to approach the distant silhouette. Not long after, he noticed a beautiful cascade of blonde hair flowing off the figure's shoulders. Nearer still and Matthew was alarmed to find a familiar scent in the air. Could this stranger be a vampire? No, the vampiric stench was too faint by half. "Blondie mustn't be a vampire, but one may have just passed through," thought Clairmont.

Finally at an appropriate distance to engage in conversation, Matthew extended his hand in greeting to the... human?

"Hail fair traveler! I am Inquisitor-General Matthew Clairmont, Honorable Servant to the Great Mistress of all Things, May we Serve Under Her Benevolent Rule for all Eternity." He breathed a sigh of relief at having not committed the Her-esy of forgetting to honor Goddess Dianna in his greeting. She is always listening to Her generals, and has wiped some from existence for lesser insubordinations.

The blonde stranger responded nonchalantly in a cool voice, apparently unimpressed by the rank of the man before him. "Charmed, I am Adrian Fahrenheit-Belnades-Celsius-Pletkin-Jimmy-Neutron-Dimentia-Raven-Way-Ţepeş, but you may call me Alucard if it pleases you."

"Pleased to meet you, Alucard. I am searching for a Her-etic by the name of Trevor Belmont XXVI and have received a report purporting him to be somewhere in the area. Do you know where I may find him?"

"Your information must be faulty," Alucard muttered with a smirk. "There aren't any whorehouses for miles."

The two men both chuckled heartily. Alucard at his witty rebuke of the Belmont he loved to hate and Matthew Clairmont who didn't know this Trevor XXVI person at all, but forced out a laugh anyway due to his psychological need to feel socially included.

The two men continued to laugh harder and harder until they were both howling, mouths agape. Near-simultaneously each caught a glimpse of the other's wicked fangs. In this moment, they both came to the realization that the other is a vampire.

With a speed that would turn even the bluest of hedgehogs red with embarrassment, Alucard and Matthew began unbuckling their pants.

Many of Earth's creatures perform rituals upon meeting a new member of their species. Dogs sniff each other's butts, bonobos offer each other small gifts of food, and vampires sword fight to the death with their cocks.

Sheathed across Alucard's back was the legendary blade, Djaslurn. To the half-vampire's enemies, Djaslurn was 130cm of pure terror and, in any normal fight, Alucard would use Djaslurn to lacerate his enemies with pinpoint precision. This was no normal fight, however, as Alcuard cast Djaslurn to the ground in a careless haste and from his trousers drew a weapon just as long and twice as fearsome, his uncircumsized vampire cock!

In all his years of cockfighting, Clairmont had never faced an opponent of this size. Then again, Matthew was used to losing out in length. His dick was a measly 12 inches from base to tip, after all. The Lazarus Knight made up for this embarrassing defect with his superb girth. At 36 inches in circumference, this cock was not to be trifled with, perhaps even matching Alucard's in volume.

Fahrenheit-Belnades-Celsius-Pletkin-Jimmy-Neutron-Dimentia-Raven-Way-Ţepeş wasted no time, launching a series of successive thrusts toward his opponents skull, each skillfully batted off course by Matthew's chode with a meaty "THUD." Alucard's movements had the rhythm and precision of a machine. It was clear that Matthew would need to create an opening or else suckcumb to the series of blows.

As the half-vampire's manhood stabbed forward again in full force, our clever Inquisitor-General rotated his torso in the direction of the swing then reversed the motion all at once, using the extra momentum to his slam his Campbell's-soup-can-looking dick into the bottom of Alucard's. The impact sent Alucard's graceful meatstick right into his own face, dazing him.

Matthew roared, "This is my chance!" in an uncharacteristic frenzy. He leapt forward, peen first, with supernatural speed. Alucard's agility was unrivaled, however. He dodged out of the way just in time to avoid a cocktastic end. The explosion that ensued as Matthew's flesh torpedo made contact with the ground made Fat Man and Little Boy look like a couple of party poppers. An unusually phallic mushroom cloud could be seen for miles in the distance. Yet both combatants stood unscathed.

"This is beginning to wear thin," Alucard sighed. With an elegant flourish of his hands and an explosion of color, his 130cm sausage tripled in length to monstrous proportions. The four meter schlong now glowed with a cock-vein-blue aura surrounding it.

"Impossible!" whimpered Matthew, distraught at the display. "You, a vampire, have somehow managed to cast Witch's Cock™, a spell unseen for 5,000 years! Well… other than that one time Goddess Diana used it on our wedding night… mmm memories. But regardless, what you've done cannot be conceived of."

Alucard looked amused for the first time in the fight, neigh, the slaughter. "After all you've seen, you still can't comprehend the truth. My father was a vampire, yes. It is thanks to that oaf that I, like yourself, sport a vampire's dingus between my legs. However, my beautiful mother, Lisa Ţepeş, was a witch and it is through her genes that I developed these." Alucard beamed, gesturing grandly to his fearsome testicles.

"IT CANNOT BE!" howled Matthew now shaking at the inevitability of his death.

"It can. And it is." Alucard grinned, clearly savoring the moment of his victory. "100% grade A witch balls! Through their power I can command penile magics you could not begin to comprehend. Now I, Adrian 'Alucard' Fahrenheit-Belnades-Celsius-Pletkin-Jimmy-Neutron-Dimentia-Raven-Way-Ţepeş-BELMONT, ought not leave my husband, Trevor XXVI, waiting any longer, lest he punish me again."

A glimmer of hope returned to Matthew's eyes as he laughed maniacally at this revelation. "If your husband dominates you, t-that makes you a bottom. A bottom couldn't possibly have the nerve to kill another vampire," he cackled.

"That's where you are wrong," smirked Alucard. "I am not some simple bottom to be trifled with by the likes of you..." Alucard's cavernous urethra opened wide at the end of his 12 foot python. "I AM A POWER BOTTOM!" With one swift motion, Alucard's dick engulfed his cowering foe's body whole. Matthew Clairmont was utterly consumed by the good Alucussy.

Standing alone now with a cock full of man, Alucard smiled to himself. "Trevy 26 and I have been wanting to start a family."

Over the course of the next few weeks, the once revered Knight of Lazarus was slowly digested by Alucard's cumic acid. After this veritable cock feast, the proud power bottom's witch balls had enough nutrients to give birth to a litter of six healthy young vampires, and that's exactly what he did. Together, Alucard and his Belmont lover decided to name their first born Wehttam, or Wet for short, to honor the man who (unwillingly) gave his life for the creation of this wholesome family unit.

The two proud fathers swore to cherish and defend their children as long as they both shall live. That would be no easy feat, however. With Diana Bishop ruling over the heavens, there was no place on Earth safe for the newly christened Catholic family of eight. Lasting peace of mind could come only after Her destruction.

But that war would start tomorrow. Today, Alucard and Trevor XXVI had won. Catholicism had won. Family had won. Love had won.


	3. Drac' to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Dracula awakens in a world unfamiliar to him. Centuries have passed since last he was given flesh and he has some catching up to do. He'd better do that catching up quickly, though! There's a war brewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear loyal readers,
> 
> Good news, the remaining updates to this amazing story will be posted at a regular rate of one chapter per week every week until the story is done! That is, right after I take a short hiatus for mental health reasons. See you all soon. :)

Work in progress. Come back soon. :)


End file.
